


If he only knew

by oobijor



Series: Plots and Schemes for love [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bae Jinyoung, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: A sequel to 'A revenge is best served hot' continuing the story of Ong Seongwu finding his happiness in the most unexpected way.An au where Hwang Minhyun is whipped for that Ong Seongwu guyOngHwang Main x side Nielwink





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So I'm back with a sequel. The last part of A revenge is best served hot where Minhyun and Seongwu's exchange in the texts is actually a hint for this one. I just brought so much sadness to Seongwu so I had to give him justice in this story. This will be a very short au with 2 chapters.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy reading!
> 
> (Proofread but I'll go back and edit for typos)

Minhyun was stunned that he almost dropped his phone.

_“Please my oh-so-perfect friend, the handsome Hwang Minhyun. Can I go over to your place for tonight?”_

Seongwu's words echoed.

He knows the other did not mean a single word in that sentence but hearing Seongwu compliments him makes his heart beats at its full speed. He knows he was blushing but he snapped out of his trance when the voice on the other line calls back...

“Hey? Did you hang up on me?”

“N-no! I’m still here. I d-dropped my phone but yeah just come here.”

Wait did I really say that?

“You’re really a hard to please one, aren’t you? See you later.”

“Yeah see you later.”

Well fuck. Minhyun thinks to himself.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Minhyun has been hinting about his feelings towards Ong Seongwu since forever. Okay not really, but since they entered college. He’d make it obvious every time they’re together. Minhyun would be touchy with Seongwu, he would make kissy face at every moment their eyes meet and he would even throw cheesy comments, subtle confessions at the man but as clueless as he can get, Seongwu is clearly stuck on his ex-boyfriend.

It all started when they met thru one of Jisung and the other senior’s “kick off” party. Minhyun doesn’t drink but Jisung was his friend and housemate. Also, he has no choice because the venue of the party is held in their house. That’s when they became friends with Daniel and Seongwu.

It became a thing for the five of them to gather in Jisung’s house; play and do everything even sleepovers. Minhyun started to realize his feelings for Seongwu during a movie night; all of them gathered in the living room. With the only source of light coming from the TV.

“Meh, this movie’s boring.” It was Sungwoon who was sitting on a bean bag cushion on the floor.

“Yeah I hate to say it is making me sleepy even though I chose it.” It was Jisung who was also sitting on the floor with his back on the bottom part of the couch.

“Well Daniel’s already asleep.” It was Seongwu who was on the couch with Minhyun while Daniel is lying down on the floor using is arms as his pillow.

“Well, I gotta crash.” Sungwoon said standing up, yawning.

“I guess I’m going upstairs too. You two, you’re still watching?”

“Yeah I think I’ll give the movie a chance. There’s no way I can carry Daniel on my back anyways.” Seongwu said.

“Suit yourselves.” Jisung said and climbs upstairs with Sungwoon leaving only Minhyun and Seongwu on the sofa with Daniel sleeping on the floor.

“Is it really that boring?” Minhyun finally speaks.

“It’s not that interesting but I think it’s okay.”

“Okay…”

Seongwu says the movie is fine but started yawning after a few minutes.

“Sleepy?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s really boring.”

“Do you want to sleep in my room then?”

“Then you’ll nag me off in the morning on how I mess up your bed while sleeping? No can do sir.”

“Haha right. I’ll sit on the floor then so you can lie down here on the couch.”

“No it’s okay…”

Seongwu stretched and puts his head on Minhyun’s lap. That caught Minhyun off guard.

“H-hey…”

“This feels comfortable. D’you mind if I sleep like this for a moment?” Seongwu said looking at him form below.

Minhyun knew he’s not gay not even in the slightest but seeing Seongwu down there made the atmosphere warm. He doesn’t know what it was but he knew he was blushing.

“My legs are gonna go numb, stupid. I’ll get you a pillow.”

“Just for a bit, promise. I’ll have to wake Daniel up later anyway...”

_That won’t do either…_

 “…pleaaassee Minhyunie?” Seongwu begged with his puppy eyes and pouted lips.

_Shit. That’s cute._

“F-fine! Just until the movie is finished, okay?”

“Call!” Seongwu said and smiled. He turns his head back facing the TV.

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later and the credits roll, Minhyun knew Seongwu fell asleep because it became quiet and he’s not making any movement. He was starting to feel his legs going asleep as well so he tried to move in a different position carefully not to wake up the man sleeping on it.

But as he does, Seongwu moves around now making his head facing Minhyun’s body, his lower part to be exact. That made Minhyun almost jumped in surprise. It was an awkward position and Seongwu is just inches away from his…member down there.

He’s feeling the warm breath of Ong Seongwu goes past his pyjamas and he’s starting to feel something. He throws his head back with hopes of controlling his manhood from getting hard. He goes back to look at the other guy and Minhyun felt his heart skipped a bit.

He tried to look at every details of Seongwu’s face and the realized the man really has the looks. Those deep eyes, sharp jaw, high nose bridge and those thin lips.

_I wonder how his lips would feel on mine._

Minhyun was shocked by his own thoughts and shakes his head. He must’ve made bigger movement than expected when Seongwu groaned and slightly opening his eyes.

“Hmm? Is the movie done?”

“H-huh? Y-yes it is.”

Seongwu face towards the TV to confirm what Minhyun said. He sprang up when he saw that it really ended.

“You should’ve woken me up, stupid.”

“A ‘thank you’ would be fine.” Minhyun hissed.

The other said nothing and kicked Daniel on the floor.

“Hey, let’s go home.”

Daniel groaned and sat up taking his time to fully wake himself up. Minhyun was fidgeting but he doesn’t know why.

“You can stay though?” He blurts out.

“Thanks, but no thanks. We have classes tomorrow. Come on, Daniel.”

Somehow Minhyun felt rejected. He and Seongwu would exchange bashful comments about each other at usual and his reaction to Seongwu’s comment should be something like: “As if you’d really go your classes.” But somehow the words won’t come out.

“Hyung we’re going.” Daniel said, still half asleep.

“O-oh? Yeah sure. Take care. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

As Minhyun saw their backs at him, Seongwu’s back at him, he may have realized that he is attracted to the same sex. It was the first time that he knew his feelings for Ong Seongwu.

 

***

 

 

Seongwu: Hey Dummy, I’m here outside. Open the door.

Minhyun: Either ask nicely or freeze to death.

Seongwu: I’m spamming the doorbell.

Minhyun: Damn it, Ong Seongwu!

 

He couldn’t win with Seongwu, not that he’s trying to. He’s already lost himself to the other anyway. Before he runs down the stairs and keep Seongwu from spamming the doorbell and wake the others up, he did a quick scan to his room just to make sure everything is clean. (He cleans almost every hour but just for a good measure.)

He ran down the stairs and went straight to open the door for Seongwu.

“Look at my hand. I was so itching to do a 5-taps-per-second on this button right here.” Seongwu says while his hand was placed on the doorbell.

“Shut up and come in.” Minhyun said and lets Seongwu followed him to his room.

Minhyun barely let anyone lands a foot in his room. Not unless needed. There was one time he found Daniel sprawled up on his bed and he almost beat the kid out of his death. But oblivious Seongwu, doesn’t even noticed that he’s the only one Minhyun allows in this room anytime.

“Ah! Yes! So comfy!” Seongwu said as launched his body to Minhyun’s bed.

Minhyun already saw the wringkles forming on his bed.

_It’s okay. I’m changing the sheets tomorrow anyway._

“Damn it, at least wash up before you let your skin touches someone else’s bed.”

“I washed before coming home. Do you think I leave in my sweaty clothes after practice?”

“Don’t you?”

“Shut up. I don’t, okay. I’m a clean man.”

Don’t get Seongwu wrong; He’s really clean but Minhyun is just cleaner.  

“He says.”

He expected a comeback from the other but there was silence. Minhyun thought he already fell asleep out of exhaustion so he had to confirm.

“Are you asleep?”

“How did you know?”

_He’s not…_

“Know what?”

“About Daniel and Jihoon?”

“Oh Jinyoung told me bits of the story.”

“Who’s Jinyoung?”

“A hoobae I recently became friends with.”

Seongwu hums in response.

“Want to talk about it?”

It was a brave attempt of Minhyun to have Seongwu open up to him. He always wanted to have this kind of talk with the other. To make him feel he’s a friend that can lean on to. Scratch that, Minhyun wants to be more than just a friend to Seongwu. But Seongwu always has his strong façade that shows everyone how a carefree and a positive person he is. But he isn't, at least not all the time. The four of them witnessed his vulnerability. Even with just school works and how he missed his family at home. This time is like one of those moments and Minhyun is sure of it.

“Talk about what? You, Hwang Minhyun, are being strangely nice to me...”

Minhyun's shoulders drop and he knows Seongwu won't share anything with him. Not right now but he will soon and he's gonna make sure of it, Minhyun thinks.

_You are so frustrating, Ong Seongwu._

“Fine if you don't want to talk about it then go to sleep.”

“You?”

“I'll head in later. I'm just gonna read a book to pass time.”

“Minhyun, reading in the dark is bad for your eyes.”

“Worry about yourself, Seongwu.”

“Thank you...” Seongwu's voice suddenly drops.

Minhyun, who was now sitting on a chair in his study table, turns around to look at the other. Seongwu's face never seized to amaze him even if he's seen almost every time.

“W-what a-are you saying?” He was stuttering.

“...just thank you. For calling me and telling me beforehand. Ahh! You know I hate being cheesy!”

“You started it!”

“Whatever! I'm sleeping.” Then Seongwu hides under the blankets.

Minhyun smiled at the sight and thought to himself: _You really drive me crazy Ong Seongwu._

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t a surprise to Minhyun that he woke up before Seongwu. Not that he minds, and it’s Saturday, he knows Seongwu doesn’t have classes on weekends but he knows he has dance practice later.

Minhyun slept on the mattress he placed on the floor last night. As much as he wanted Seongwu, he’d never go far as to take advantage of sleeping with him on the same bed. He stretched before standing up and heard a knock on the door. Worried that it might wake Seongwu up, he rushed to open it.

“Minhyun-ah…” It was Jisung.

“…have you heard anything from…oh.” Jisung continued and stopped as soon as he looked behind Minhyun seeing the guy on his bed.

“Yeah that…I called him last night because something came up then he said he’ll just sleep here.”

“Whoa Seongwu even gets to sleep on your bed…twice. Minhyun this is…”

“I know hyung. What can I do?”

“You’re hopeless. Anyway, Daniel called and he’s looking for him. He didn’t call home so the kid’s worried.”

“I get it. I’ll have him call Daniel later when he wakes up. For now, just tell him Seongwu is here.”

“Okay. But Minhyun-ah…”

“Yes, hyung?”

Jisung looks at him with worry in his eyes and sighs.

“Just…take care of yourself, okay?”

“What are you saying so early in the morning?”

Jisung flicked his forehead with his fingers as a reply.

“I’m going out for a bit. Sungwoong already left for his weekend classes. Just cook whatever.”

“Hyung I cook for our dinner why are you treating me like a kid?”

“Just…fine I’m leaving.”

Minhyun knows Jisung is worried. He knows about how Minhyun looks at Seongwu, as a matter of fact everyone already knows by now except Seongwu. They know Minhyun has never been in any kind of relationship before, despite his looks you can expect the reactions from his friends, and they can’t help but worry for the boy.

“Go hyung. I’m okay.”

Jisung then left with heavy steps.

 

 

 

 

As he was making the makeshift bed on the floor, he heard a groan from Seongwu.

_Is he dreaming?_

He continued with what he was doing and tried to ignore it until Seongwu spoke.

“It hurts.”

Minhyun was alerted by Seongwu’s words. He stood up and goes right beside Seongwu immediately. He saw the other was clutching his stomach.

“Hey, Seongwu! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” He was panicking.

“My stomach hurts, Minhyun-ah.”

“W-wait. Should I bring you the hospital?”

“N-no. Just cook me something. I didn’t eat anything last night…”

_What?!_

“Seongwu what the fuck! I thought you’re dying!”

“I’m dying! Of hunger!”

Minhyun wanted to punch Soengwu back to his sleep for making him worry like that. If Seongwu said yes to bringing him to hospital he’d do it in a blink. He just sighs and gives up.

“Just…get up and clean my bed. I’ll go and cook something.”

“You will?”

“I haven’t had my breakfast too so yes. But do a bad job on making my sack or you won’t get any.”

“Yes sir.”

Minhyun chuckled and proceeds to the kitchen downstairs.

Minhyun won’t tell his dishes are delicious but he definitely knows how to cook. And just like what Jisung said, he just cooked whatever’s available.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you for the meal!” Seongwu said after finishing his plate while touching his stomach.

Minhyun feels relief seeing Seongwu back on his usual state. On the back of his mind though, the scene made his heart jumped. It looked so domestic cooking for Seongwu in the morning. But he had to keep his composure before he goes and kiss the other.

“I’m still checking my bed if it’s not properly cleaned.”

“I’d even escort you back to your room.” Seongwu said and smiled.

Minhyun blushed but he remembered what Jisung hyung told him this morning.

“Oh right. I think you’d better call Daniel. He called Jisung hyung this morning and he’s worried about you.”

And as if Daniel heard what they were walking about, Minhyun’s phone rang with Daniel’s name on the screen.

“Speaking of the devil.” He said and pressed Answer.

“Niel.”

_“Hyung! Jisung hyung told me Seongwu hyung is there. I’m calling his phone but he’s not answering. Is he still sleeping?”_

“He just finished eating beside me…” Minhyun said and puts the phone away from his ears.

“He was calling you, idiot.” He was talking to Seongwu.

“My phone’s upstairs!”

“He said he doesn’t have his phone with him right now. Want to talk to him?”

_“Yes hyung. Thank you.”_

Minhyun hands the phone to Seongwu.

“Oh Niel-ah. I’m fine!”

Minhyun then starts pilling up the plates on the table but a hand stopped him. It was Seongwu’s. They looked at each other, Minhyun’s eyes asking. Seongwu didn’t drop the call but mouths a sentence to him: _I’ll do it._

It’s still early in the morning but Minhyun feels combusting. His heart is beating so fast and the heat he feels rushing to his face. He looks at Seongwu’s hands still on top of his.

_Minhyun calm down!_

“Yeah I’m coming home later then we’ll talk. Is Jihoon still here?” With the last sentence, Seongwu looks down on the floor. That made Minhyun confused.

“Ah really? You can tell him I’m okay, he can go home. I don’t want to be a bother—“

“…geez you two are really stubborn. Fine, I’m going now. See you later.” Then he pressed the red button to end the call also removing the hand that was touching Minhyun’s which made the latter somehow sad.

“You’re going now?”

“I have to. Jihoon won’t go home unless he sees me. That kid, really.”

“I think I didn’t hear about Park Jihoon before?”

“He’s a hoobae at high school.”

“Ah.”

Minhyun knew about Seongwu still loving his ex-boyfriend but that’s the only thing he knew about Seongwu’s life in the past so knowing about a hoobae now in the same university shouldn’t surprise him.

“I’ll still do the dishes before I go don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about that dumbass…”

Then Minhyun thought of something. If he spent the whole morning with Seongwu, he might as well push his luck.

“…I’ll go with you. I mean I’ll take you home.”

“What? No? I can go home by myself.”

“I’m going with you because I miss Daniel. Don’t get too far ahead of yourself Seongwu-ssi.”

Seongwu clicked his tongue in response and started cleaning the table.

“And I like to see Park Jihoon again. I saw him the last time and he’s really cute.”

“So what, are you done chasing me and now you will go for someone else?”

“H-huh?”

Minhyun was taken aback by Seongwu’s words. He doesn’t know what Seongwu meant by that. Does that mean he’s finally realize Minhyun’s intention for him?

“I’m just joking, Minhyun. Why do you look so serious?”

Minhyun clenched his fist under the table. He doesn’t know what to feel about this exchange. It’s a mixture of annoyance, anger and frustration. Just when he thought he could finally make a move, Seongwu disregards everything…again.

“Whatever. I’m going with you, like it or not.” Minhyun stood up and storms to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

And Minhyun did go to Seongwu’s place with him. The walk to their house was normal. Random talks about Seongwu’s practice, their classes and everything under the sun. It might be just small talks to some but every second with Seongwu is worth it.

Seongwu inserts his key and the door unlocks.

“I’m home.”

“Seongwu hyung!” Daniel appeared from the living room greeting both of them.

“Minhyun hyung too?” He continued.

“Yeah. Big guy says he misses you…” Seongwu said monotonic but spots another figure sitting on the couch.

“…and he wanted to meet Jihoon.”

 

They sat altogether in the room in total silence. Minhyun doesn’t know why but he’s starting to feel suffocated by the awkwardness. He had to do something.

“So Jihoon!”

The younger was startled at the call.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I should’ve just given you Daniel’s number. That was stupid of me.”

“That was a given.” Seongwu butts in which earned a dagger look from Minhyun.

“N-no, sunbae. It’s okay I think it turned out better than expected.” The younger said then locked eyes with Daniel.

Minhyun doesn’t mean to pry but with curiosity, he asked Jinyoung yesterday who is Jihoon and why is he looking for Daniel. Jinyoung told him that it’s kind of a ‘love quarrel’ and by looking at the two right now, it looked like it really was and they somehow managed to settle the matter. He knows he called Seongwu last night to give the two the privacy they needed because he somehow felt responsible for it but what puzzles him is the atmosphere among these three.

_Just what exactly is going on?_

“But are you okay, Seongwu hyung?” It was Daniel.

“Of course I’m okay! I’m 23 yrs old, Daniel what are you trying to imply?”

“But you didn’t go home last night—“

“Jihoon we talked about this didn’t we?” Seongwu said cutting off Daniel.

“Y-yes hyung…” Jihoon answered.

“I don’t know why we’re having this discussion. Even with Minhyun here, I’m sure he’s dizzy of whatever we’re talking about but let’s stop this. I’m fine, really I am! You kids worry too much. Now let me go and prepare. I still have practice this afternoon.”

Seongwu stood up and went straight to his room.

_O~kay what was that?_

“Sorry about that Minhyun hyung.”

“Huh? It’s fine. I’ve seen worse of Ong Seongwu.” Minhyun faked a chuckle.

“I-I think I should go now, Daniel hyung. Daehwi might be worried.” It was Jihoon.

An idea clicked at Minhyun’s mind…

“Oh I should be going too. Let’s go together Jihoon-ssi.”

“W-what?”

“It’s okay with you Daniel right?”

“I-I guess?”

Minhyun smiled to Daniel then back to Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

They waited in a bus stop under the summer heat. Jihoon didn’t really talk as they did but Minhyun knows it’s because he’s shy but he’s not having any of that. Not now that he wants to know something.

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me, Jihoon-ssi. Any friend of Daniel and Seongwu is my friend. It’s a shame that they never introduced me to you this entire time.”

Minhyun meant that. The kid was nothing but cute with those pretty eyes and height that perfectly fits his physique. He can totally understand why Daniel would fall for him; the boy loves everything cute.

“I’m sorry, sunbaenim.” Jihoon said, his head low to which Minhyun blushed.

“Just call me hyung. I told you you’re my friend.”

“O-okay, hyung.”

_Cute._

“Better. But can I ask you something?”

Minhyun said but he saw the bus coming and he really needs to talk to Jihoon right now.

“What is it hyung?”

“Okay, first. Can I walk you home?”

“What?”

“I know, I know that sounded strange but I have something to ask you. It’s really important and I don’t want to take your time since you said somebody’s waiting for you back home but let me at least take you home so I can talk to you on the way? I meant if it’s not okay, I can just tell you another time.”

Minhyun clenches his fist hoping that Jihoon would be fine with his request.

_Please, please…_

“Okay, hyung. But are you gonna be fine?”

_Yes!_

“Yeah it’s fine. I don’t have anything to do today.”

 

 

 

 

Inside the bus…

“What is it that you wanted to ask hyung?”

“Oh uhmm…”

Minhhyun just took a hunch of what is Jihoon to Seongwu seeing the atmosphere earlier. He’s a highschool hoobae. If Jihoon is not who Minhyun thinks he might be, then the boy should know something about it. This is not the ideal talk for a first time conversation but Minhyun musters his courage.

“I’m not trying to be nosy but are you…perhaps…Seongwu’s ex-boyfriend?”

“W-what?”

“I-I’m sorry, Jihoon! I think that’s…I shouldn’t have asked that.”

_Damn it, Hwang Minhyun!_

Minhyun can see how the younger was startled at the question. Jihoon tried to calm himself down then goes back to him.

“Is this the important thing you were talking about?”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer it’s just that…”

“I am. I am Seongwu’s ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh…”

“But I’m not sure why that is so important to you hyung…”

“It’s  because…”

Minhyun breathes in…

“…I like Seongwu.”

“You what?”

“It sort of happened.”

“W-wait. You like Ong Seongwu? As in want-to-date-him kind of like?”

“You might want to tone down?” Minhyun said because Jihoon was practically shouting inside the bus.

“Oh I’m sorry but you haven’t answered my question, hyung?”

“Yes, that kind of like.”

“Really?” And Jihoon was smiling as he speaks.

“Really. Why are you smiling?”

“Haha! Nothing. Hyung you said you don’t have anything to do today right?”

“I did?”

“Let’s order something to eat or maybe coffee. I think we have a lot to talk about.”

 

 

 

Jihoon originally went home because his housemate, Daehwi might be worried about him not coming home the night before but it looked like no one was in when they entered their apartment.

“Your place is so near the campus. Why didn’t we find this flat before?”

“But you have a much larger place than this right?”

Jihoon went straight to the kitchen and brought a pitcher and glass with him.

“But enough of that for now hyung. Tell me about you and Seongwu hyung.”

Minhyun was shocked at Jihoon’s sudden change. Earlier he was someone who couldn’t even manage to open his mouth out of nervousness around him but right now he looks like a kid who saw something that he wants and won’t shut up about it.

“Well…”

And Minhyun did tell Jihoon his story. How Minhyun met Seongwu. That night when he started liking Seongwu and the times he tried to show the other about his affection.

“Why’d you look for me then?” Jihoon asked.

“It’s because he can’t seem to get over his ex. Which is you?”

“Oh…”

“…that’s what actually me and Daniel hyung is worried about. I know Seongwu hyung. He’s gonna act like he’s okay when he’s not and it’s annoying. I wish he can at least tell someone about his problems if it’s not me or Daniel hyung, it can be you hyung.”

Minhyun knows exactly what Jihoon is talking about and he wished the same for Ong Seongwu but the boy is just as hard as rock.

“I don’t know, Jihoon. He still hasn’t opened up to me yet.”

“One thing I know about Seongwu hyung is that he’s weak when a person takes care of him. Do that and you’ll get his attention. I heard you cooked for him today?”

“Jihoon, do you think I haven’t been doing that all the time?”

“It’s because he’s thinking about me the whole time and now he’s trying to distract himself from me and Daniel hyung and it’s the perfect chance for you to come in!”

That makes sense, Minhyun thinks. Now that he’s trying to forget Jihoon, maybe he will finally see Minhyun’s efforts of showing his feelings for him.

“I know we just met and talk today for the first time but when you told me how you came to like Seongwu hyung, I think you’re the perfect person for him.”

“Thanks, Jihoon that means a lot.”

“Although we talked and resolved everything between us, I still feel guilty towards him so this is me asking you a favour, Minhyun hyung. He’s been a really great hyung to me and I want him to be happy just like me so please…take care of him for me?”

“Don’t you think that’s too much to ask, Jihoon? I mean we still don’t know if he’ll feel the same way.”

“I’ll help you. Don’t worry.” Jihoon said and winked at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun is back in their house later that day, lying on his bed. He’s thinking about the talk he had with Jihoon earlier. What if maybe, just maybe Jihoon is right? This is the time he has to work harder to gain Seongwu’s attention. Not that he hasn’t done it before but this time, as Jihoon said it might be his chance.

He looks at the screen of his phone and it says 7:43PM. He goes to type in a message, deletes it then re-types it.

_Get it together, Minhyun!_

He closed his eyes and hit ‘Send’.

 

Minhyun: Ong-ah…I’m near the school. What time are you finishing off practice?

 

It’s a lie. Minhyun is nowhere near school. He now regrets saying that because it’d take at least 30 minutes to get there, but it’s not like Seongwu will come if he asks him out right?

 

Seongwu: We’re doing two more sets and we’re done. Why?

 

_Wait what?_

Minhyun sprang up and looks at the time on his phone. He opens his wardrobe trying to look for something to change into while typing a message.

 

Minhyun: Let’s grab something to eat?

 

He puts on a pair of pants and throws his phone on the bed to change his shirt. Half expecting Seongwu will say yes. As soon as his head goes in to the hole of the clothes, he reached out for his phone to check the other’s response.

_Come on Seongwu, please…_

 It took a few minutes before the screen went on again alerting for another message. He takes in a deep breath before reading opening it…

 

Seongwu: Me and the team are supposed to eat together.

 

Minhyun drops back to his bed together with his phone.

“Of course! Why did I expect that he’ll go with me?” He talks to himself. Then another beep from his phone. He doesn’t care who the message is from anymore. He felt rejected but lifts up the phone to his face, lifelessly checking.

 

Seongwu: but yeah sure let’s go. These kids are boring anyways. Meet you in the entrance later.

 

Minhyun immediately stood up and checks his phone again to make sure it’s not just his imagination playing tricks on him.

_Shit! It’s really true!_

He quickly grabs his wallet and makes a run for it. As he does, he types in another message to Seongwu.

 

Minhyun: wait for me, okay?

Seongwu: Okay.

 

Minhyun doesn’t care if he looks like a fool right now, smiling while running. He’s gonna see Seongwu again and that’s what matters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun reached the school gates and there’s already Seongwu waiting.

“Dumb-dumb, you’re late!”

“I know I’m…sorry.” He said between his breaths.

“Were you running? I thought you’re near the school?”

“I am! But I helped an old lady cross the street.”

_Wow Minhyun! You and your simple thinking._

“Oh really? This late? Hmm I hope she reaches home safe.”

_What? Did he actually buy that?_

“Y-yeah! I made sure of that.”

“Hmm good, good. So where we off to eat?”

 _Crap!_ That was one thing Minhyun did not prepare. But if he’s to be honest, anywhere with Seongwu is fine.

“I-I don’t know. W-what do you want to eat?”

“Are you gonna treat me?” As if having an imaginary puppy tail wagging, Seongwu’s eyes brighten up.

“No! Why would I do that?”

_Yes! I’d give you everything you want if you just let me, Seongwu._

“Hmph! You’re no fun but let’s go to that chicken house nearby. I’d want pig feet but I’m hungry I’d eat anything right now. Even you!”

Minhyun was dumbstruck at the other’s words and felt his face flushed in red. Unwanted thoughts flowed in his mind but it was all shattered when Seongwu calls back.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah! Let’s go to this place you’re talking about.”

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily the dinner was normal. No jokes about eating each other but only Seongwu talking about how his practice went and how the team is worried that the next round of the competition is near. Seongwu is one considerate type of person and does not let the whole conversation makes it all about him. He throws in questions like what is Minhyun doing near the school and why is he out in the night which the latter only replied with made up stories, of course.

Minhyun would watch Seongwu chews on his food and thinks how does a person with sharp features like him munches on his food so cutely? He almost lost his control and wanted to pinch Seongwu’s cheeks because of that.

“Ah! I’m full! The food is always so good in that place!” Seongwu said as they walk out of the establishment.

“It was, but my tongue needs something sweet. Is there a convenience store nearby?” It was actually an attempt to keep Seongwu longer.

“Yeah I think there is? You want ice cream? It’s on me.”

“Ong Seongwu is treating me? Am I actually dreaming?”

“Well, better believe it coz this dream will not gonna be forever.” Seongwu chuckled.

_I wish it will be, somehow._

 

 

 

 

Minhyun waited outside the store as Seongwu gets their ice cream. He still wanted to be with Seongwu but he hates how time passes by so quickly. It’s getting late and he wants Seongwu home and safe.

“I got you vanilla if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine.” Seongwu then hands out the ice cream to him and they started walking.

“So I heard you took Jihoon home?”

“Yeah I did.”

“I didn’t know you can get too friendly?”

“Well I’m friends with you. What does that tell you?”

“Fair enough. What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing. We just introduced ourselves to each other.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You really wanna know?”

“Will you tell me?”

“It’s about you…”

“No wait stop! I don’t want to hear it.”

And it might be because Seongwu is talking while having his ice cream but something got on his chin. Minhyun saw it and couldn’t help but wipe it off using his thumb.

“You’re 23 yrs old for goodness sake! You make a mess when you eat?”

“You could’ve just told me why’d you have to do that?”

“Why? Did it make your heart flutter?”

And it’s this kind of moments where Minhyun would blurt out cheesy pickup lines and Seongwu would brush it off like the clueless person that he is.

“The fuck are you saying?”

_Yep there he goes._

“Aren’t you getting tired of that by now? You should go look for someone and actually date instead of wasting your time on me playing jokes like that? You’re handsome and tall that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Really? Do you think I should really date someone right now?”

“Yeah I mean—“

Minhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He’s hurt that Seongwu is actually saying he dates someone else instead of him. He throws his half eaten sorbet and pulls Seongwu into a kiss. It was all lips; nothing but his lips onto the other’s. It’s the texture that he’s been imagining of every time he looks at them: Soft and thin that matches his own. He knows the other was taken by surprise that he couldn’t even process a reaction.

As much as Minhyun would like to stay like this the whole night, he was curious of Ong Seongwu’s reaction. So he detached himself and looks at the other. Even with a shocked expression, Seongwu looks breathtaking at a close distance.

 

 

“I want no one else but you, Ong Seongwu. So I’m asking you, date me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay first of all, 5k in one chapter. I could not believe myself.
> 
> Also, I'd link this up to the prequel story but I haven't come up with a series name. Help maybe? And this is my first time writing a non-winkship au. I know I;m bad at writing but I hope this is bearable? Huhu
> 
> Yeah let me know in the comments
> 
> Uwuuuuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched the other guy’s back in defeat which is slowly fading away in the darkness of the streets unlit by the lamps.
> 
> Is this really it? Should I really stop?
> 
> Minhyun heaved a sigh and turns his heel to the opposite direction. Unknown of what to feel, he walks lifelessly back to their house, embracing the sadness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at the time it took me to finish this. Over a week? LMAO
> 
> I just realized how hard it was for me to really dive in Minhyun's POV. I might've failed though but I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> (as usual there will be errors but please forgive me for now)

“What the fuck, Hwang Minhyun!” Seongwu exclaims as he pushed Minhyun that made him stumbles backwards.

“Seongwu…” The other said as he regains his balance.

“Don’t you think you’re being too much? This is crossing the line! You shouldn’t joke like this even with the closest people you have!”

“Seongwu it’s not—“

“Enough! I’m not hearing anything from you! I’m leaving!”

“Seongwu wait!” Minhyun tried to run after the other but Seongwu turns back with a glare.

“Don’t you dare, Hwang Minhyun! I swear to god!”

And that stopped Minhyun in his tracks finally giving up the chase. He watched the other guy’s back in defeat which is slowly fading away in the darkness of the streets unlit by the lamps.

_Is this really it? Should I really stop?_

Minhyun heaved a sigh and turns his heel to the opposite direction. Unknown of what to feel, he walks lifelessly back to their house, embracing the sadness of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun loves reading. He spends most of his time in the library. On usual days, he would bury his face on the pages of the books he’s reading not minding anyone or anything else around him. But today, there’s none of that but only his cheek pressed hard on one of the tables inside the building, dull eyes staring at nowhere.

“Minhyun hyung?” A face suddenly appeared in front of his sight. He sighed and realized he wasn’t dream, he just wished he was.

“Uh Jinyoung-ah.” He said in monotone, slowly blinking his eyes back to reality.

“What are you doing with your head up against the table like that? That’s so unlike you.”

Minhyun slowly lifts his head up and saw a figure approaching behind Jinyoung. Minhyun chilled at the sight; it was Jihoon. He slightly panics and a flood of thoughts came rushing through his head.

_What should I tell Jihoon? Does he know? Damn it, he trusted me to take care of things with Seongwu but I messed it all up! How should I even face him?_

Before Minhyun could even come up with a single answer to his questions, Jihoon was standing in front of him, smiling.

“Oh hyung, you remember Park Jihoon right?”

Jihoon was waving hello and smiles at him.

“Y-yes I-I remember him.”

“Do you mind if we share your table? We just have something to finish today. I promise we'll be quiet.”

“N-no! It's okay, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Thanks! Jihoon hyung, sit here while I go and get the books we needed.”

“D'you want me to help you?” It was Jihoon.

“No, just sit down and get to know Minhyun hyung. He's a really good guy.”

“You flatter me too much, Jinyoungie.” Minhyun said. Jinyoung smiled at him and proceeded until he disappears in the row of shelves of the library.

“He had no clue we're already friends, hyung.” Jihoon said and chuckled.

Minhyun said nothing. He couldn’t. He doesn’t know how to even start a conversation.

“Hyung are you okay?”

“H-huh? Y-yeah I'm okay. What's up?”

“It's okay hyung. You can tell me, I already heard from Daniel hyung. Seongwu hyung told him last night.”

“Jihoon I'm…”

Minhyun takes in a deep breath.

“…I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“You entrusted Seongwu to me but I messed it all up. I'm so stupid!”

“Pfft! Why are you saying sorry to me, silly?” Jihoon said holding his laugh.

“I failed you. I'm a disappointment and now Seongwu hates me.”

“Wow okay, first of all stop saying that. You're not a disappointment. More than anything, when I heard you kissed Seongwu hyung, I find it really brave of you. I remember all the stories you told me and I thought you finally did it! Second, Seongwu hyung doesn’t know how to hate people. I guess he was just shocked.”

“I only did that because he told me to stop flirting with him and date somebody else. I was so hurt by that!”

“Seongwu hyung really!” Jihoon hissed at himself.

“Anyway, I'll talk to him. See if I can get him to tell me what happened.”

“You really don't have to do that Jihoon…”

“I told you I'll help you right?”

“… but if Seongwu really doesn’t like me, I don't want to push it anymore.”

“Is that what you really wanted, hyung?”

“…no.” Minhyun lowers his head and Jihoon smiled at him.

“Don't worry hyung. I'm just gonna ask him things. I mean you guys are good friends. If he really doesn’t like you like you do for him, then we'll make sure you're gonna remain good friends like you already are.”

“Thanks, Jihoon.”

“No problem hyung.”

Then Jinyoung placed a pile of books on table signaling they start their work.

“Jinyoung-ah let's have ice cream with Minhyun hyung later, my treat.”

Minhyun's eyes widen at the sudden idea. He looks at Jihoon for answer only to receive a wink from the younger.

_Daniel is one lucky guy._

 

 

“Jihoon hyung never treated me anything.” Jinyoung said while the three of them walks to the ice cream parlor.

“That's just because you'd take more than what I'll offer, Jinyoung-ah. I'd go broke if I treat you even just once.”

“And Jihoon has a boyfriend, Jinyoung. He's got to treat Daniel before you.”

“Uhuh sure. As a matter of fact…” Jinyoung cuts off and points at a distance.

Minhyun saw Daniel waving at them as he runs to their direction.

“Hi babe.” Daniel greets which earned him a smack in the arm by Jihoon.

“Ow!”

“I said don't call me that!” Jihoon snapped at his boyfriend and smile at the Minhyun and Jinyoung.

“Oh? Hi Minhyun hyung and…”

“Jinyoung.”

“Yeah, Jinyoung. Wait I think I saw you before?”

“I bet you did.” Jinyoung smugged.

“Is that right?” Daniel said and raised an eyebrow at the younger, an action that seemed like provoking.

Minhyun looked at Jihoon in confusion and he saw the younger sighs.

Jihoon pinched Daniel's side which made the latter yelped in pain.

“Why do you keep hurting me?”

“Can you just behave, hyung?”

“I'm not doing anything? Did you see how he pulled a smug on me?”

“Me? I don't know what you’re talking about.” It was Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung-ah, stop that. Daniel's my friend.”

Daniel smirked in victory and slung his arms around Jihoon's shoulders.

 _Daniel now has Jihoon but still acts like a kid._ Minhyun thinks to himself and lets out a chuckle in amusement.

“Oh wait. Is that…” Daniel starts and Minhyun saw where he was looking at.

“Seongwu hyu—ow!” Daniel calls.

Seongwu looks back at them and their eyes meet. Their gazes lock for a good 5 seconds then Seongwu looks back at Daniel and form an X with both of his arms signing that he can't go with them.

 _He's avoiding me._ Minhyun thinks.

“Why did you do that?” Daniel whines as he caresses his side and it looks like Jihoon either hit him or pinched him again.

He can hear Jinyoung giggles on his side but Jihoon is looking at Minhyun instead.

“He might just be busy hyung. You know, with the rehearsals and all.”

And he knows Jihoon said that just to make him feel better but he knows what's up. He looks at the younger and returned a smile.

“Let's get that ice cream.” He says.

 

 

 

 

Other days were worse. Seongwu would outright ignore him when they pass by each other on corridors. Other times, Seongwu would even eat alone or with his teammates rather than Daniel and Jisung just to avoid him and that made Minhyun stopped eating with them too. He’d usually just eat with Jinyoung or maybe Jihoon at times. Sometimes, Minhyun will be the first one to distance himself; when he sees Seongwu, he immediately turns to the other direction just so the other won’t waste his effort from running away.

“I mean if he’s angry at me, he can just say it to my face! This is torture!” Minhyun rants on the mirror in his room.

But his moment was interrupted when he heard his phone vibrates and rings. He lifts it up and saw Jihoon’s name displayed on the screen. He pressed ‘Answer’ and the younger’s voice greeted him.

_“Minhyun hyung!”_

“Hey, Jihoon!”

_“Where are you?”_

“I’m at home, what’s up?”

_“I’m at Daniel hyung’s. I was wondering if you’re free? Daniel hyung ordered too many food I don’t think we’ll ever finish this.”_

Daniel’s place means…

“Jihoon that’s…I—“

“Don’t worry, Seongwu hyung’s not here.”

“Oh…”

“Come on, hyung! When was the last time we hang out?”

Jihoon was right. Because of Seongwu’s avoidance, he even had to stay away from Daniel and Jihoon because they’re always together.

_“Please, hyung? I told Daniel hyung to ask Seongwu hyung to call before he goes home. He won’t even see you before he does.”_

_Where’s the hurt in seeing his friends for a while?_ Minhyun thinks.

“Okay, Jihoon. I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, hyung! See you!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door clicked open and Daniel appeared on the other side to greet him.

“Hyung! Come on in! Help me, Jihoon’s going crazy about defeating me on a game.”

_What?_

“Ah hyung hurry up! Let’s play one more!” It was Jihoon.

Daniel looked back at Minhyun, eyes asking for help.

“Uhmm hi Jihoon?” He attempted to get the younger’s attention.

“Oh? You’re here?”

“That’s what I’m telling you dummy! You’re too focused on that game!”

“Oh really? Sorry. Hi hyung.”

Minhyun waved at Jihoon and saw Daniel sighs in relief. He chuckled at the sight.

 

 

 

Fortunately for Daniel, Jihoon stopped playing games and goes to chat with the other two. When Minhyun looked at the food placed on the coffee table in the living room, he knew Jihoon was telling the truth when he said Daniel ordered too much food but he’s sure Jihoon can finish all of them without having to invite him but putting that aside, he really appreciates Jihoon making time to hang out with him after a long time.

“Ah! Beer should be good with this.” Jihoon said while holding a leg of chicken in his hand.

Daniel almost threw the food he was chewing at Jihoon’s sentence.

“No! no-no-no-no-no.” Daniel rejects the idea

“Why?” Jihoon asked.

“I don’t drink, Jihoon-ah.” It’s Minhyun.

“And you should know why!! There’s nothing good out of you when you drink!”  Daniel said.

“You didn’t have to shout—“

Jihoon’s words were cut when they all heard the door unlocked. They all looked at each other in shock but realized it was too late when someone entered the room they are in.

“I’m home—“

“Seongwu hyung!?” It was Daniel. He then goes to check his phone from his pocket.

“Oh…” Seongwu was stunned seeing all three of them sitting on the floor.

“I told you to text me!”

“I-I forgot…I-I’ll go inside now.”

Seongwu was running away, again. Minhyun can only take so much of this whole avoidance thing. He’s getting frustrated and angry. He’s tired from all of this. If he’s really going to stop chasing Seongwu, it has to come straight from him one last time. He stood up immediately and grabbed Seongwu’s wrist.

“Seongwu…”

“M-Minhyun-ah? W-why?”

“Can we talk?”

“We’re…gonna go and buy something outside.” Jihoon inserts while yanking Daniel’s shirt.

“Yeah…yeah the sodas weren’t enough. We’ll go buy more. Minhyun hyung, don’t leave until we come back okay?”

“Sure, thanks Daniel.”

The two tiptoed towards the door and when Minhyun heard the door closed, he goes back to Seongwu. Grasp still on the other’s wrist, not letting go.

“Minhyun-ah, can you let go of my arm?”

“Not until you talk to me?”

“A-about what?”

“About anything, everything! Just talk to me Ong Seongwu. I’m getting tired of you avoiding me!”

Seongwu said nothing and lowers his head.

“I…I’m sorry…for the last time. I didn’t think of my actions—“

“Minhyun-ah—“

“God can you let me talk first? I haven’t spoken to you in a while but I can’t believe you’re still as annoying.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shush!! I was saying. I acted on impulse I know, but I just wanted you know that everything was true, Seongwu. It wasn’t a joke and for the record, I have been chasing you for quite some time right now but you kept shrugging me off.”

“…”

“I already know your answer, you don’t have to worry about me asking you the same question again but Seongwu…can I please just have my friend back?”

“Minhyun-ah…”

“I’ll stop the flirtings if you want me to just…stop avoiding me please?”

Then it became quiet, a deafening one. Minhyun thinks this must be Seongwu’s answer; that he even ruined the friendship between him and latter because of his confession. He thinks Seongwu has given up even that connection between them. His grip on the other started loosening, letting go of the arm he was holding.

“Okay!” Seongwu blurts out.

“W-what?”

“I said okay! I’ll stop avoiding you!”

“R-really? You mean that?”

“Y-yes!”

Minhyun’s eyes lit up at the confirmation. It’s not like Seongwu said yes to dating him but he’d take anything to fix everything with him. Even if it’s just for friendship. As long as Seongwu doesn’t hate him, nothing else matters.

On instinct, Minhyun launched himself at Seongwu wrapping his arms around him.

“Thank you, Seongwu-ya!”

He realized what he’s done when Seongwu was tapping his back asking for space to breathe.

“Oh right, sorry. I got too excited.”

“Right okay, but I can’t promise it’ll be the same as before. I mean, it might take a while to you know…I feel kind of awkward.”

_No matter what it takes._

“Yeah! Sure take your time.”

Just then, Daniel and Jihoon came back and look at the both of them. Seongwu must’ve realized that they’re too close at each other when he pushed Minhyun away.

“I-I’m going to wash up and sleep. Just finish whatever you three were doing and clean up!” Seongwu said then goes straight to his room.

“Hyung what happened?” It was Jihoon.

“Nothing.” Minhyun says but he knows he’s smiling too much that Daniel and Jihoon looked at each other with confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun was walking with Jinyoung when they met after his class. He’s promised the younger a treat to lunch after the other day with Daniel. The younger told him he didn’t really have a good time back then with all those glares from Daniel. He said he likes Jihoon, but not in the same way as Daniel thinks he does and was confused why he is being jealous of him.

He then spots a familiar figure at a distance. Minhyun can only see his back but he already knows who the person was. Talk about whipped, as Jisung would say.

“Seongwu?”

“O-oh? Hi Minhyunie.”

“Waiting for someone?”

“H-huh? Oh! Y-yeah I…I was waiting for Jisung hyung. We’re supposed to m-meet here and go to lunch together. Do you wanna come with us?”

As much as Minhyun would love to go with Seongwu, he made a promise to Jinyoung.

“I can’t today. I made a promise with this kid right here.”

Jinyoung then bows to Seongwu and introduced himself.

“Oh? Is that so? Well…okay then.” Seongwu said.

Even with just these kinds of conversation, Minhyun thinks they’re steps closer to bringing back what’s lost between him and Seongwu. No matter how long it’ll take, he’s happy.

“I’ll see you around then?”

“H-huh? Yeah, sure.”

Then they walk off leaving Seongwu alone, waiting.

“Huh I guess I’m a rival, again.” Jinyoung said.

“What was that, Jinyoungie?”

“Nothing hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

A message appeared in his phone screen…

Jihoonie: Hyung wru?

Minhyun: Oh? Jinyoung and I are walking back to the campus y?

Jihoonie: Just stay with Jinyoung okay?

Minhyun: Jihoon why? What’s happening?

But he never got a reply from the younger.

 

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not busy right?”

“No, why?”

“Nothing. I’ll just walk you back to your class.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, it’s fine. I have to see Jihoon too. You’re in the same class right?”

“Oh yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Minhyunie hyung!” Jihoon was waving at them with two familiar figures behind him.

“Jihoon, what’s up? You didn’t text me back—“

He cuts himself when he saw Daniel and Seongwu coming from Jihoon’s back.

“Seongwu?”

“Hi?” Seongwu said awkwardly

“Don’t you have practice?”

“I do but these two kept insisting they’d buy me ice cream.”

“Oh okay. Oh wait, you remember Jinyoung from earlier right?”

“Y-yeah I do.”

Then the two exchange greetings for the second time today. Then there was silence, Jihoon pulls Daniel back subtly and the two trade eye signals that Minhyun has no idea of.

“Guys you were getting me ice cream?” Seongwu calls the two back.

“Oh? Y-yeah we do. See you later Minhyun hyung.” It was Daniel.

“Jihoon hyung aren’t you going to class?”

“We’ll be real quick!” Jihoon said and he was immediately pulled by Daniel sending death glares at Jinyoung again.

_What is happening?_

The next day, Minhyun had to eat lunch early because he had to finish something in the library during his break. Fortunately enough, there was Jinyoung to accompany him again. They were finishing their food when Daniel approached their table.

“Oh it’s you again?” Daniel being consistent with his hostility at Jinyoung.

“Whatever.” Jinyoung responded.

“Hey hyung, can we join you in this table?”

“Uhh yeah sure but we were just fini—“

Daniel did not even let him finish when he turns back and waves at his company: Jihoon and Seongwu.

“Oh Jinyoung you’re with Minhyun hyung again?” Jihoon said.

Minhyun frowns at him wondering why Jihoon said that sentence as if he was reading it from some sort of a script or something.

“I am always with Minhyun hyung. What’s with you Jihoon hyung?”

“Is that so?”

_They’re suspicious. Him and Daniel. What are those two up to?”_

“By the way, we were just finishing our food. I’ll have to do something in the library.”

“I’ll go with you hyung.” It was Jinyoung.

He picked up his plate and then looks at Seongwu. When their gazes met, he smiled at him and Seongwu looked away.

_Okay, I get it. It’s still awkward. But you’re so cute I could just…_

“We’ll go ahead then. See you guys later.”

“Hyung wait!” It was Jihoon.

“Hmm?”

“Later, after your classes, let’s watch Seongwu hyung’s rehearsals.”

“What?” It was Seongwu.

“Why? I remember you inviting us the last time. We’re just tagging Minhyun hyung with us.” It was Daniel this time.

“Minhyun might be busy…”

“I’m not. I’ll go with you later.”

“Great! You can even bring Jinyoung too.” Jihoon said.

“Me? I…I guess?” Jinyoung said in a confused manner.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll get going hyung!” Daniel said and waved goodbye at them.

“I think I know what they’re doing.” Jinyoung said and chuckled.

“What is?”

“You don’t have to know hyung. By the way, you really have weird friends.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoonie: Hyung~ wru? We’re here at the dance club.

Minhyun: I’m omw…

Jihoonie: You’re with Jinyoung right?

Minhyun: Jihoon I don’t think Jinyoung wants to come.

Jihoonie: No! Just bring Jinyoung with you.

Minhyun: Jihoon no! I don’t know what you’re up to but I’m not bringing Jinyoung.

Jihoonie: Hyung! U rly have to!

Minhhyun: I said no Jihoon. I’m almost there.

 

 

 

 

Minhyun went inside the school’s dance studio and saw that the rehearsals already started. Daniel waved at him signaling their spot.

He couldn’t help but look at Seongwu dance while he makes himself invisible as he goes to Daniel and Jihoon’s area. He’s seen him dance before and he can definitely say, Seongwu is just born with it.

“Hey hyung.” It was Daniel.

Minhyun returned a smile to him and glanced at Jihoon who has his lips pouted.

“What’s with Jihoon?”

“He’s sulking, hyung. He’s still insisting that you should’ve brought that kid with you.”

“Jinyoungie?”

“Whoever that kid was, yeah.”

Minhyun sighs and goes to Jihoon’s side.

“Jihoon-ah, Jinyoung has better things to do than watch the rehearsals with us. He’s not even close with Seongwu.”

“…”

“I don’t know whatever this is that you’re trying to do but can you at least tell me—“

Minhyun was interrupted when he heard a loud thud then the music stopped.

“Seongwu!” Cried one of the dancers.

Minhyun turns around in a blink to see what happened and what he saw frightened him. Seongwu was on the ground, in pain. By instinct, Minhyun runs toward the scene and knelt on Seongwu’s side.

“Hey Seongwu! Seongwu are you okay?” Minhyun held his arm to help the other.

“Nobody touches him!” The dance teacher shouted while preparing the stretcher available on the room.

“But Ssaem!” Minhyun replied in a high tone.

“It’s just sprain stupid, don’t overreact!” Seongwu hissed.

“B-but—“

“Don’t embarrass me, Hwang Minhyun I swear…”

“Okay…Okay…sorry.” Minhyun said in between hurried breaths then he moves aside as the other boys carefully placed Seongwu on the stretcher to get him to the clinic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The three of them followed the team to the clinic to check on Seongwu. The school doctor already applied necessary initial treatment to Seongwu’s sprained ankle and even put them in a binder. He heard her advice that it’s just a mild sprain and could take 10 days to heal. Fortunately, the competition is not gonna be in 10 days but they still had to make sure. What matters is Seongwu gets better, the dance team is the least of Minhyun’s worry right now.

“Don’t be so dramatic, you three. I’m still alive.” It was Seongwu.

“We’re just worried hyung. You were always careful. What happened back there?” It’s Daniel.

“Things like that happen when you’re too good, Niel-ah.” Seongwu bluffs.

“Pfft!” Jihoon suppressed his laugh.

“Yah! Park Jihoon! Do you dare laugh at me?”

“What’re you gonna do?” Jihoon taunts.

“Minhyun hyung?” It was Daniel.

Then Minhyun realized he hasn’t said anything the entire time.

“Why are you so quiet, hyung?”

“H-huh? No…I’m…just…” Minhyun didn’t actually know why.

“You looked so worried back there, hyung. Are you okay?” It was Jihoon.

“Yeah! I mean if Seongwu’s fine…”

“Daniel hyung, I think we should order food and clean your house so Seongwu hyung can rest at ease tonight.” Jihoon suggested.

“Jihoon, I know you’re just ordering food for yourself. Don’t even try to use Seongwu hyung—ow! Ouch! Okay! Okay! Why do you have to always hit me?”

“Because you always talk nonsense! Come on, Minhyun hyung can take Seongwu hyung later. Right hyung?” Jihoon looks at Minhyun and winked.

“Yeah sure.”

“Take care hyungs! See you later.”

“You can go now, Minhyun-ah. I bet that kid’s looking for you?”

“Kid? Who…Jinyoung?”

“Oh right Jinyoung was his name, I forgot. You guys look together by the way.”

“Wait what?”

“Eeyy~ come on. You think you can hide it from me?”

“Hide what, Ong Seongwu?”

“I didn’t know you’d take my advice that quick when I told you to date someone else.”

“Date? Jinyoung?”

“Aren’t you? Is he discreet? But you guys are obviously a couple though?”

“I’m not dating Jinyoung though?”

“W-what? B-but you’re always together. Jihoon even mentioned that there might be something going on between you guys and by the looks of it, it really looks like that…”

_What? Jihoon told him that? Is this what he’s been up to lately?_

Minhyun placed his palm on his face and shook his head in disbelief.

“Park Jihoon, really…”

“Why? So you guys aren’t really dating?”

“Yes and you’re really stupid to believe that. Jinyoung is just a hoobae I’m close with.”

“W-what? R-really?”

“Yeah…”

If Jihoon really said those things to Seongwu, Minhyun already has an idea of the kid’s little plan and he needs to confirm if it was even successful.

“Why? Were you jealous?” Minhyun asked jokingly.

“What the hell? No! Why would I be?”

Minhyun expected that kind of reaction but what he didn’t expect was how Seongwu is being red and shy at that moment.

_Wait, why are you…_

“Why are you looking at me like that? I said I was not jealous!”

 _Fine, I get it. Do you hate me that much that you’re denying it even when your face tells it so?_ Minhyun thought and chuckled in disappointment.

“I get it. Why are you so being worked up? I only asked once.”

“But you won’t believe me!”

“I believe you. Just rest for a bit. I’ll call some of your teammates so they can help you get home. I’ll call Daniel and Jihoon.”

_Your plan failed, Jihoon. Seongwu will never like me. Thanks for trying._

Minhyun was disappointed but he knows Seongwu has made everything clear between them before and he blames himself for even expecting. But it still hurts and bringing Seongwu home would be torture hence his decision.

Minhyun was about to walk out of the door when…

“Wait!”

“Hmm?”

“…” Seongwu lowers his head.

“What is it? Do you want something to eat? I can buy you some and ask the boys to bring them here.”

“No, it’s…”

“Why? Does your foot hurts?”

“Oh fuck it! Fine okay!!” Seongwu shouted.

“Excuse me?”

“I admit it! I’m jealous! Happy now?”

“You don’t have to say something you don’t mean, Seongwu it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Hwang Minhyun, don’t walk out on me I swear. I can’t even chase you right now so please listen to what I’m saying!”

Minhyun’s eyes widen at the sudden tone of Seongwu. This is the same tone he heard that night when he kissed him. And he knows Seongwu is angry and serious.

“O-okay…”

“I know it will sound stupid but I don’t like you seeing with that kid.”

“B-but Jinyoung is…”

“I know! I know you just told me earlier! Fuck why am I so bad at this? I’m never like this with Jihoon before.”

“But you said we’re just going to be friends. We’re just going back to being friends?”

“I know what I said Hwang Minhyun don’t you outsmart me on this one. But after that night you kissed me, I kept thinking. I was so confused that’s why I tried to avoid you! You dipshit!”

Minhyun was just standing on his spot. Fist clenched and trying to hold everything at bay.

_He’s saying he was jealous of Jinyoung! Oh my god does he have any idea how cute he looks right now? If I could just…no, MInhyun. Compose._

“Then I was so relieved when we talked. We agreed to be just friends and I can’t avoid you anymore. I thought all these uncertainty were all just in my head but…”

“But?”

“…but seeing you with that boy…I don’t know, I felt so selfish. Like, we just got back to being friends why are you suddenly being with someone else? That kind of thought.”

“Seongwu…” Minhyun’s heart is pounding. He already knows where this is going. He approaches Seongwu slowly making sure he doesn’t make the same mistake twice.

“I guess what I’m really trying to say is maybe…we can try?” Seongwu said, fidgeting.

“Try what, Ong Seongwu?” Minhyun said still with slow steps towards the man on the clinic bed.

“Try dating oomf—“

Before Seongwu could even finish his words, Minhyun couldn’t hold back anymore and launched his lips to the other’s. He has only tasted Seongwu’s lips just once but he feels like it’s a flavor he’s going to get addicted to.

He expected that Seongwu will push him and yell at him, take his words back but nothing. He opened his eyes and couldn’t believe what he was seeing; Ong Seongwu’s face right up on his, lips still attached and eyes closed.

_Fuck he’s so beautiful._

As much as Minhyun wanted to stay like this, he doesn’t want to take advantage of Seongwu’s condition so he breaks away. The other opened his eyes and looks away out of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry…that’s…” Minhyun said.

“Aha! Ha! Ha! It’s fine! It’s…just…”

Minhyun still couldn’t believe what happened. He kissed Seongwu and he accepted it and didn’t even retaliate like the last time. He even thought he was dreaming.

“But Seongwu, can you repeat what you said just now?”

“H-huh? What did I say?”

“Oh come on! You know what.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking.”

“Ah! Ong Seongwu! Please?” Minhyun said, hands clasped.

Minhyun never really did aegyo at anyone but if it’s with Seongwu he’d love to try things he never did before. And he really needs to hear those words again.

“Wow you’re really bad at it, Hwang Minhyun. Fine! I said let’s try dating.”

He knows he might look like a fool right now for smiling so much but he doesn’t care. Seongwu just asked him to date him but there’s one last thing though…

“But you need to rest for over a week with that leg of yours.”

“So is that a no?”

“What? No! I didn’t say anything.”

“Good because I just took a rejection from Jihoon and I’d like it if I don’t get rejected this time.”

“You won’t, I promise.”

“Then stop talking nonsense about calling the boys to take me home. Take responsibility!”

“Responsibility for what?” Minhyun said jokingly.

“I was spacing out during practice because the thought of seeing you with that Jinyoung together watching our rehearsals annoys me. Now I sprained my ankle because of you.”

“Seongwu, you what?”

“I won’t repeat myself this time, mister. Now take me home.”

“O-okay…”

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun knocks and door and a sleepy Daniel in pajamas greeted him.

“Hi hyung.” Daniel said while scratching his eyes.

“I’m here for my daily pickup.”

“Yeah whatever…”

Minhyun lets himself in Daniel and Seongwu’s shared apartment.

“I told you, you don’t have to go everyday”

“But I want to. You and Daniel had different class schedules, we have the same. It’d be a bother if Daniel wakes up extra early just to help you get ready.”

“But you always call me in the morning telling me to get the door because Seongwu hyung can’t walk.” Inserts Daniel.

“Shush Daniel, I’m not talking to you.”

“Wow, ouch! Okay then, have fun you two. I’m going back to bed.” Daniel said and goes back to his room.

“You know that I can walk right? It’s not like I lost a foot or something.” Seongwu said and shows Minhyun his crutches.

For the whole week, Minhyun has been going to Daniel’s house either to fetch or check on Seongwu. He might look like he’s overreacting but Seongwu is clumsy. What if he accidentally put pressure on his feet and his sprain gets worse? Minhyun wouldn’t risk it. Also, since Seongwu and him are somehow dating – Seongwu didn’t actually tell they’re official but kind of exclusively dating, he can’t really take Seongwu out because of his injury so to make up for it, he goes to Seongwu’s almost every day. They watch movies, order food, sometimes they just chat the whole night or Minhyun would go and study just let Seongwu rest. Daniel and Jihoon would join them at times but other times, Jihoon would be considerate to leave the two of them alone. (Or maybe he and Daniel would also like some…privacy.)

“Come on, let me help you. We’re gonna be late.”

Seongwu sighs and shook his head.

“Why did I agree to do this with you?”

Minhyun just returned a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re taking that bind off tomorrow right?” It was Jisung.

“I talked to the doctor and she’ll assess if I can really take it off tomorrow. But she says it’s getting better.”

“Good, because Minhyun has been a mess lately. Considering he’s a clean freak.”

“What are you talking about me being a mess, hyung? I’m not!”

“Yeah sure, he goes in to my room and bugs me to call you and check if you’re okay. He says if he calls, he might annoy you.”

“H-hyung!”

“He even goes to Sungwoon almost every night asking what might be good to do for a date. Can you say, whipped?”

“O~kay, hyung I think Seongwu needs to go to his next class soon. Talk to you, later. Come on, Seongwu.” He said and helps Seongwu up but he can feel the redness of his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you really do those things?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really want me to tell you what I mean?”

“N-no. It’s just that I’m really worried about you. You’re clumsy and I can’t trust Daniel to take care of you.”

“What about the thing about Sungwoon hyung?”

“Oh…uhmmm…you already know I don’t have an experience with dating. I just…don’t want to mess this all up.” Minhyun said while his fingers move restlessly.

“Pfft! Ha Ha Ha!”

“Stop laughing!”

“I know! Okay, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it. You’re so cute!”

_Did Seongwu say I’m cute?_

“I’m not. I’m embarrassing.”

“I can't believe you've been flirting with me all this time but you're asking date advices from people?”

“I know. I suck at this.”

“But you really don't have to do that, Minhyunie. Don't be someone you’re not. Besides, I'm really enjoying everything we've been doing.”

And with that, Minhyun is glad that Seongwu thinks he's not doing a bad job at this dating thing. And he might've found another reason why he loves Ong Seongwu.

 

 

 

 

Minhyun: I can't believe you didn't tell me the time you’re gonna take off your bind. I could’ve come with :(

Seongwu: I purposely didn't tell you because you have classes

Minhyun: I could’ve just skipped it.

Seongwu: You will not do that. Why are you being stubborn about this anyway?

Minhyun: because you'll start running away from me again :(

Seongwu: Silly! Why would I do that?

Minhyun: because I know you would.

Seongwu: Stupid! I won't.

Minhyun: Promise?

Seongwu: I promise.

Minhyun: Okay :) how about practice?

Seongwu: They won't let me join yet but I'll be there to watch so I can catch up.

Minhyun: Can I pick you up?

Seongwu: It's okay. I can really walk now.

Minhyun: Please?

Seongwu: …okay

 

 

 

 

Minhyun waited outside the dance studio when the boys started going out one by one with Seongwu.

“Ah how nice to have your boyfriend wait for you.” One of his members teased.

“Shut up!”

“Ya Seongwu! You still need to catch up be sure not to tire yourself tonight.” Another joked.

“Get lost!”

“And remember to use protection!” One of the boys shouted as they run away from them.

“They thought I’m you boyfriend?”

“That’s why I told you not to wait for me.”

“Why? I like it though? They call me your boyfriend.”

“Shut up!” Seongwu said and started walking.

“Wait! Is it really okay for you to walk?”

Seongwu didn’t respond and kept walking away from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you gonna be really busy?”

“Yeah, I’m way behind the choreography and the final round is in two weeks.”

“Does that mean less time with you?”

“Minhyun-ah…”

“I’m sorry. I know I’m already asking too much from you but…”

He sighs. It’s already too much that Seongwu agreed to dating him. There’s no guarantee that they’ll end up together since Seongwu never really said he likes him. He was just confused and this is just his way to confirm if he feels the same way as him. He was given a chance to finally give Seongwu his heart but it’s all about to down the drain.

_I’m not gonna meet him as often as this. What if he realized that I’m really no more than a friend to him?_

“…can I just hold your hand then?”

Seongwu didn’t say a word and held Minhyun’s hand. They look at each other in the eyes and returned a smile to one another.

“It’s just two weeks, dummy! What are you so worried about? Text me and I’ll try to reply as much as I can.”

“Okay…”

“And you’re gonna watch me win that trophy. I won’t forgive you if I don’t see you there. Just try, Hwang Minhyun.”

“Not like I have a choice. As Jisung hyung would say; I’m whipped for the Ong Seongwu.”

“W-what?”

Minhyun can see Seongwu goes red and he swears he’d love it when he does and it’s because of him.

“Stop taking advices from Sungwoon hyung! You’re being lame.”

“Am I?”

“Whatever.”

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks went by so slow for Minhyun. He would bump into Seongwu in school but can only manage to wave a ‘Hi’ and nothing else with the other juggling between his academics and dance rehearsals. Minhyun insisted that he’d wait for Seongwu every after practice but the other threatened that he’ll be angry if he does. He says it’s late and he doesn’t want to bother Minhyun in which he says he doesn’t mind but Seongwu is just as stubborn.

They would exchange text messages at night when Seongwu gets home but it can only last for a few minutes with the latter sleeping on him. Minhyun knows he’s tired and he really appreciates Seongwu making time to send him at least one message every night.

Until the night before the big day came…

Seongwu: Yo stupid! Are you sleeping?

Minhhyun: No

Seongwu: Why not?

Minhyun: I’m waiting for your text?

Seongwu: Okay stop~

Minhyun: Nervous for tomorrow?

Seongwu: The great Ong Seongwu doesn’t know what ‘nervous’ means

Minhyun: Oooooohhhhh

Seongwu: Okay maybe I am but you guys are going to be there I’m sure I’ll be fine.

Minhyun: You’ll do great.

Seongwu: Thanks. And I’ll tell you something tomorrow.

Minhyun: Can’t you say it now?

Seongwu: Nope it has to be tomorrow

_Maybe he realized I wasn’t really what he wants._

Minhyun: Okay. Sleep. You have to rest for tomorrow

Seongwu: You too.

 

Minhyun typed the words “I love you” but decides to just delete it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He came with Jihoon, Daniel and Jisung to watch the final round of the competition. Somehow, Minhyun is nervous not because he doubts Seongwu and his team about his performance but about the injury he had before.

“Stop exaggerating. He’s gone to practice for two weeks and nothing happened. Sometimes I can’t believe you.” Jisung said.

“Hyung is just worried because it’s his boyfriend that’s competing.” It was Jihoon.

“Yeah, during the prelims he didn’t even bat an eye.”

“First of all, he’s not boyfriend…yet. Second, that’s because I knew they’d make it back then. This is different!”

“What? You still haven’t made him your boyfriend? After all those dates?” Jisung exclaimed.

“Maybe he really doesn’t want to? I don’t know, hyung.”

“Believe me hyung, he does.”

“Ya! Park Jihoon! I still haven’t talked to you about your little plot, you think I didn’t know?”

“Oops…” Jihoon then goes to hide behind Daniel.

“Hyung, if Jihoon didn’t do that you two might still be stuck at being friends.”

“Yeah! You should’ve seen his face whenever you’re with Jinyoung…”

Of course Minhyun is really thankful to Jihoon and Daniel. They have always been there to support him about Seongwu. But the other still hasn’t said a thing about their status. Minhyun doesn’t want to say he’s tired of waiting; he can wait forever if it’s for Seongwu but sometimes it’s not really about waiting anymore?

“Ya ya ya! Stop fighting. Seongwu’s team is next.” Said Jisung.

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu’s team did exceptional as expected. Minhyun couldn’t be prouder to call that amazing dancer his friend. He wouldn’t say he’s just biased but he thinks Seongwu is the best dancer out there with those fluid moves, hard hitting pop locks and pulling off any extraordinary choreography he’s given.

“Wow! I still can’t believe I once dated that guy on that stage.” It was Jihoon.

“Hey! I can dance too!” It was Daniel.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at Jihoon.

“Don’t worry hyung, he’s all yours. Not unless Daniel hyung don’t stop whining.”

“Kang Daniel, collect your boyfriend please?”

But the judges don’t seem to have the same sentiments as Minhyun. To their surprise, their dance team only got the 2nd place. Minhyun gives a worried look to Seongwu but the other is showing nothing but smile on his face, no hints of disappointment at all.

As the event closed, they all hurried to meet the team to check on them. They were all gathered up and the four of them decided to make themselves invincible for the moment.

“It’s okay! We did our best!” The dance teacher said.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry.” It was Seongwu.

“The hell are you talking about? You had an injury and only got two weeks to catch up on choreography but you still smashed your own teammates out there.” The dance teacher said which gained boos from the other members of the team for being biased.

“Oh Daniel hyung is here?” One of the members said.

“Ya Kang Daniel. Tell your friend here to stop sulking and go after us okay? We’re celebrating.”

“Yes, ssaem!”

“Alright we’ll leave first.” Then the team leaves the backstage room screaming their hearts out.

“You’re really sulking?” It was Jisung.

“No, it’s just…I think I could’ve done better.”

“Hyung, your coach already said you’re the best even coming from injury and less practice. I don’t think there’s no one better at you right now.” Jihoon said.

“That’s right.” Said Daniel.

“That’s the only thing you can say to me, Kang Daniel? You disappoint me.”

“What? You’re really amazing back there. What do you want me to say?”

Then Seongwu looked at Minhyun and the others followed suit. That’s when he realized he hasn’t a thing ever since they entered the room.

“What?”

“Don’t you have anything to say to Seongwu hyung?”

“Nah, he’s just shy to admit he thinks I’m amazing Jihoon.”

“Should we leave you guys then?” Jisung suggested

“I’m thinking of celebrating too. Let’s order chicken at your house, Niel hyung.”

“Why do you always think of eating?”

“Who doesn’t love eating?”

“Okay you two. Stop that and let’s leave these two alone shall we?”

“Congrats again, hyung. I’m sure you’ll snatch 1st place next time.”

“Yeah and see you at home hyung. Don’t get too drunk I hate cleaning your mess.”

“Take care you two.” Jisung bids goodbye and the three of them left.

“So are you gonna admit now that I’m amazing?”

“I wasn’t gonna deny that you moron.”

“Then why are you so quiet?”

“I literally don’t have anything to say. I mean your coach, Jihoon and Daniel, your team already said it. You did amazing back there.”

“You really don’t have anything else to say?”

“I…I don’t…”

_No I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend right now but…_

“Okay then I have something. I think I told you that last night…”

“Yeah then what is—“ Seongwu suddenly pushed Minhyun back against the wall that made him gasp at the impact. The other took the chance and slammed his lips against his open mouth and entered.

Minhyun didn’t even have the time to react but Seongwu, inside him, makes him forget to even breathe. Seongwu’s tongue meets his, guiding the movements inside him. It was clumsy, it was his first time but Seongwu led him like a pro.

He closed his eyes because it felt so good but opened them right back when his teeth bumped into Seongwu’s breaking the intimate contact.

“Seongwu…wait I’m…sorry! It’s my first time.”

Seongwu blinks at Minhyun’s revelation.

“Okay fuck Minhyun that’s hot.” He said then goes back to continue what they were doing.

Minhyun felt butterflies in his stomach. If he’s dreaming, he doesn’t want to wake up. Seongwu, all up on him, kissing him, is like a fantasy. He never would’ve thought a day like this would come to him. As the heated session continues, Seongwu must’ve felt the need to catch his breath and escape the kiss momentarily.

“Seongwu wait…”

“What?”

“What are we doing?”

“Oh this? This is what I’ve been wanting to do ever since. It’s called kissing.”

“Fuck you.”

“And this is me actually asking you to be my boyfriend.”

“Wait what?”

“Is that a no?”

“No! Wait I just want to make sure I heard correctly.”

“I said be my boyfriend?”

Minhyun could not believe what is happening. His eyes shot wide and the words are not coming out and it took him a few second to finally process what Seongwu just said.

“That’s not fair!”

“What?”

“I should be the one asking you that question!”

“You’re really whining about that? And why does it have to be you?”

“I thought of preparing a special event for this…”

“Minhyun-ah…”

“…I could’ve made it more romantic. Like with petals of roses on the floor, with candles only lighting a dark room…”

“Hwang Minhyun…”

“…I could’ve done that in a garden. Then I’ll have a bouquet of flowers that are as beautiful as you or even a ring…”

“Alright that’s it…”

Seongwu then launched himself back to Minhyun shutting him up using his lips again. This time, his arms wrapped around the latter’s neck pressing their mouths harder. By instinct, Minhyun snakes his arms on the other’s waist. Seongwu cuts away again, that makes it the third time.

“So I’m giving you the chance now, stupid. Ask me.” Seongwu starts.

“I already know the answer, what’s the point?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend.”

“But I also wanted to say I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?”

“I just realized how bad I was to you this entire time. I was so caught up with Jihoon that I didn’t even know you were serious with back then.”

“That’s why you’re stupid.”

“I know and I’m really sorry. I realized all the time I wasted not looking at you.”

“That’s all behind us now. You’ll have all the time to make it up to me.”

“Okay but please don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Those things that you see on movies. Those are lame dates. We’ll do better ones.”

“Okay.” Minhyun gave Seongwu a peck.

“Shouldn’t you be going to your team’s celebration?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No?”

Now it was Seongwu’s turn to give the other a peck.

“Sleepover?”

“Mine or yours?”

“Nah, Daniel and Jihoon might be…you know…”

“Then it’s my room then.”

“Yes.”

“Can I say it to you this time?”

“Say what?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too stupid.”

 

 

 

 

 

***BONUS***

 

 

 

“Do you think Minhyun hyung and Seongwu hyung are together now?” Daniel asked.

“They should be or I’ll knock their heads off. They’re really frustrating why are you friends with them?” Jihoon said and takes a bite off of his chicken.

“You’re friends with them too…” Daniel said and took his hand to wipe the sauce off Jihoon’s lips.

As his finger brushed the younger’s lips, Jihoon took the chance to open his mouth, caught Daniel’s thumb and sucked on it.

“Jihoon what…”

Jihoon locked his gaze at the older and continue what he was doing.

“Mmmm.” Jihoon moaned.

He finally lets the digit go with trails of his saliva connected to his lips. Daniel was red and sweating but Jihoon stuck out his tongue and said: “Sorry there was sauce left on your finger.”

“Jihoon you fucking…come here!”

Jihoon stood up and started running away from him.

 

FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was loooooong~ (You thought I'd add a little nielwink smut there didn't you?) HAHAHAHAHA I finally gave Seongwu his happy ever after lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you all liked this :( I never realized I did an OngHwang on their birth month so hooray for me! Also, to the people who knows my twt, you probably know what my next work will be. Kind of excited about it tbh.
> 
> welp~ see you on my next work then bbaibbai~


End file.
